Ash Stained Wings
by Quetzalcoatls
Summary: when an unexpected order from God sends Cas into Hell far sooner then the angels had planned Dean is rescued before he can break.But with the retreat cut off by what seems to be all of the forces of Hell the only option is to hide and plan another way through.Hidden away in the depths of Hell they hatch a plan to escape,one which is going to throw both Heaven an Hell into disarray


Quetzal – well here is another of my One-shot what ifs. I hope you like it! I had fun with this one. a bit different and most don't seem to write about things actively happening in Heaven or Hell except in passing.

X X X

" ** _this is angels talking with their true voices"_**

 _"this is souls talking."_

 _"_ _this is souls talking mind to mind with somebody."_

 **"** ** _this is angels talking mind to mind with somebody"_**

X X X

X X X

Castiel had been training for this his entire existence. It was literally what he was made for. He flicked his wings nervously as he waited for the call to dive. His wings were unique among angels. Most had broadly feathered beautiful white wings accented with some other color, but not him. His wings were a solid deep burgundy - smaller, and sharply raked. A design he saw echoed in the wings of falcons. He was built for speed and maneuverability. For retrieving the righteous mans soul from hell would not be a matter of strength.

Uriel waited next to him, the rest of the garrison was below, and prying open the gates of hell and securing the entrance. They had been at it for 2 weeks now and the fighting was unbelievably bloody. The demons may have had no way to effectively kill angels, but both injury and capture were always to be feared. He could only hope they succeeded soon, for the righteous man these two weeks would have been nearly four and a half years.

He wondered what the soul would be like, even tormented as he would be when Castiel reached him. Would he be a blacked wreck? Fixable only by Michael? Or would he glow with the light of a star? The angel's wings flicked again, betraying his excitement.

The call came not long after this thought crossed his mind. A shiver across his mind, only one word, and….and it was _not_ Michael. All the same he plunged instantly out of the heavens and into the battle below. All angels knew that voice, even if most of them only ever heard it at the moment of their creation.

Father had told him to go NOW, so now it was.

He tucked his wings in close as he dived, building speed. Only the archangels were faster than him, he'd raced Gabriel more than once in his life, training for this, so this he knew well. It had chaffed at more than one of his brothers that a little Malak could be so fast, almost the lowest order and yet almost nothing could match him in the air. Oh, there were others who could fly farther or were stronger, of course there were, but few faster.

He flicked a wing tip out briefly – altering course a bit. At his speed it took only minutes to reach Earth. Plunging down through the flaming hole in the ground and scattering angels and demons alike with his passing. He heard Balthazar's yell of shock as he almost ran his long time friend over, the older angel's voice raised in a more then slightly unangelic tirade at him.

The heat hit him immediately, the screams not long after that. His dark wings held out under the burning intensity though as he twisted around demons and dammed souls, dodging chains strung across the chasm. He followed the unerring pull he felt in his grace deeper into Hell, it was a feeling he knew well, it had been there ever since the righteous mans birth.

He was passed the third level now. A chain lashed out of the gloom and clipped a half folded wing- luckily failing to gain purchase on him. He spun off course but managed to regain control with losing any speed. He could feel demons, powerful demons, tearing after him. But he was far too fast for them to ever hope to catch.

The distinct whistle of feathers was his only warning as something lunged out of the darkness at him. Ragged blood stained wings raised high as the Fallen angel tried to pull him out of the air. For the first time in his fall Castiel spread his wings wide, the sudden wrench as he changed direction making every feather ache. The almost ninety degree turn would have had anyone with even the vaguest sense of physics wincing. The sharp twist and corkscrew down that followed would have earned a few more. The Fallen starred after him, dumbfounded, having never seen an angel that could _move_ like that.

Castiel continued his plunge with only minor speed loss. He was passing the sixth circle now, as he broke past another mass of chains and into the seventh circle he sensed a change in direction. He flared his wings out once more shooting sideways and into the twisting tunnels and caverns that radiated outward from the pit. Here his smaller wings once more came in useful. Any other angel, most with a wing span nearly twice his own, would have found themselves grounded in the narrow tunnels. But even with wing tips sometimes brushing the walls on both sides, he was able to manage.

He could feel it, he was close now! He flashed through another cavern and into the connecting tunnel, then down once more into a deep shaft and into the cavern below. He had only an instant to take in the situation when he burst in through the ceiling. A single demon, powerful, carving chucks out of the righteous mans arms. Half of his organs littering the ground at his feet. Castiel _snarled_ and slammed into the demon with the force of a meteor. Wings flared wide as he brought his blade down, ramming it through the core of the demons withered soul, killing it instantly.

The demon never even knew what hit it.

Castiel took an unnecessary breath and looked back up at the soul he had come to save. Pained green eyes looked at him in shocked awe.

" **Dean Winchester. I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord. I have come to raise you from perdition."**

X X X

Dean blinked, not sure which part of that sentence bothered him more. The 'angel' bit or the 'raise your from perdition' part. It had felt like years down here, with nothing but Alistair and the knives. The constant pressure to just give in clawing away at his resolve day after day. Then out of fuck _nowhere_ a bolt of light plunges out of the tunnel in the ceiling (the only fucking entrance to this cave) and absolutely obliterated Alistair. Fuck, if the dude wanted to call himself an angel – fine, he could call himself God at this point for all he cared.

He certainly looked like an angel he supposed. Two wings stretched out behind a humanoid form. Somewhat humanoid anyways. Honestly he looked pretty damn strange, three heads, only one of which looked like something human – but not quite right. The other two a bird of some kind and a big cat. His body looked like something you might get if you stretched out the limbs and body of a wolf and had it stand on his hind legs, it kinda reminded Dean of Chinese dragons to be honest – but not nearly so snaky.

Dean wanted to talk, to say something witty to his apparent rescuer, but his currently slashed throat made that a bit difficult. His cursing had apparently begun to wear on Alistair today. Screams he liked, begging more so, but Dean prided himself on creative insults – and he'd had a lot of practice down here.

The Angel stepped forward off the dissipating corpse of the demon and touched to fingers to Dean's forehead. The pain faded somewhat, overtaken by a strange feeling. He was pretty sure the angel had just turned off the residual self image that kept him looking human even without a body. Being a ball of misty light was kinda odd. Made him easier to carry he supposed.

" **We must go, the demons were not far behind me."** with that and a sharp flap of slowly blackening wings they were off. Dean could barely keep track of where they were going. The angel could changed directions on a dime. It was only minutes before they burst out into the main pit. Almost instantly nearly a hundred demons mobbed them. The Angel shrieked in surprise and lashed out with a silver blade. White fire exploded off his wings vaporizing the demons that had tried to get behind even as he carved a path forward.

Even Dean could tell that these demons were nothing. Just black eyed little shits, the sort of demon even a human could fight without too much difficulty. The angel cut through the mass and shot free to the middle of the pit. Luckily for him Dean was looking up. " _DIVE!"_ he yelled, Castiel closed his wings and dropped instantly. Snapping them open a moment later to jet sideways. A black mass of smoke tore through the space he'd occupied a moment before. Dean could only stare. Even in all his time down here he had never seen so many demons. There had to be thousands in that mass. The angel hovered uncertainly, apparently a little taken aback by the sheer numbers as well.

" _Can you get by them?"_ Dean asked as the demons circled back up and almost completely blocked the way up. Castiels only response was a noise of frustration as he tried to spot a weak point. Dean considered the situation for a moment before looking down once more. The way below was nearly clear, and he very well remembered the warren of tunnels that radiated outward from each level. " _If we can't get passed them we need to hide!"_ Dean hissed at the angel, trying to be quiet. The angel started, one head craning down to peer at him.

 **"How would that help** _"_ he asked, confused.

" _If we hide somewhere they'll need to split up to look for us, once that mass thins out we could try and get by._ " Dean explained, Castiel hesitated all three heads looking back up at the mass of demons which only seemed to grow denser with every passing moment. He nodded and let the air spill out from beneath his wings dropping further into Hell. There was a moment of shocked silence from above them before the clamor of shrieking demons started back up and they lunged downward after them. Castiel flapped his wings hard, pouring on the speed and they plunged once more.

X X X

What felt like weeks later found Castiel and Dean wedged into a deep crevice in the rock near the top of the ninth level. Dean for his part was trying to decide which was worse, ice or fire – thus far he hadn't decided. They also had an unfortunately good view of Lucifers cage from here. Contrary to what he vaguely remembered about it. Lucifer was not simply buried in ice. Instead a titanic black sphere lay half submerged in ice, its surface seeming to suck in all the light.

 _"This all seems like a massively stupid overreaction to the rescue of one soul."_ Dean mused as he studied the icy plane below. Castiels bird head clacked its beak thoughtfully before glancing down at him.

 **"There is more to it than that, you are no normal soul."** The angel answered. Dean gave him a blank look, something he wasn't sure how he managed given in his current form. Apparently human souls looked a lot like clouds of smoke in their true forms whether they were demons or not, he was just honestly surprised to see that his smoky self was bright white. He would have thought grey with a few black spots would be more accurate.

 _"I'm hardly anything special Cas."_ He countered finally. Cas shook one head, the other two continuing to keep watch for their pursuers.

" **We do not attack hell for just any soul, Dean Winchester."**

 _"Well why then? What the fucks so special about me?"_ Dean snapped back, Cas hesitated for a moment before sighing.

" **You are the 'Righteous man' of Prophecy. Should we leave you here to become a demon, the apocalypse would have begun."** Dean could only stare at the angel at this pronouncement. Righteous man? Of the many things he was 'righteous' was not one of them, not by a long shot.

 _"Uh, I think you've got the wrong soul, Cas."_ He pointed out, not really wanting to think about the fact that the apocalypse was apparently on the table. Castiel's other two heads both craned around to study him intensely for a long moment before looking away.

" **No, you are indeed the Righteous man."** The angel refuted with absolute certainty. Dean sighed, still extremely dubious.

 _"How do you know it's me?"_ he asked. Castiel made a thoughtful sound and considered his answer for several long moments before finally answering.

" **Your soul could never be identified as anything else; no other human has ever shined so bright. But even then I would know you, you could become a demon and I would still know you. I was created to pull your soul from this place. Ever since your birth I have been linked to your soul, I knew when you were dragged to hell, and on that day we laid siege to Hell. It took this long for my Garrison to fight back the forces of Hell enough to create an opening for me to try and reach you."** Dean stared at the angel, dumbfounded.

 _"Uh. Ok."_ Dean fumbled, not sure just how you were supposed to react to learning that an angel had been created specifically to rescue _you_ from Hell _. "Ok, so… the reason you have to rescue me is because I was going to start the apocalypse right? How?"_ He asked trying to distract himself from the reason for Castiels existence, or at least part of it. Cas ruffled his wings, looking rather uncomfortable.

 **"It might be better that I don't tell you."** He answered, Dean frowned, not liking the sound of that. He couldn't avoid whatever the fuck it was if he didn't know what it was.

 _"Cas, I need to know. What if we get separated down here? I won't know what not to do to prevent the apocalypse."_ Castiel was silent for a long moment, mulling this over before nodding.

" **You are right. It is written, that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break."** Cas gave him a tired look. " **Even as the righteous man, you would break eventually here, and begin to torture souls and become a demon. Thus you would break the first seal that holds closed Lucifer's cage."** They both looked back down at the cage, somehow it didn't seem half as menacing as it really should. **"Once you broke they would only need to break another 65 to free him. He would likely escape within months."** Dean was silent; his mind was numb in horror at just how close he had been some days to taking up that knife. The reason they had put Alistair with him, hells best torturer, now made sense. The reason they offered to let him off the rack at anytime if he took up the knife. Other souls didn't get that offer, they were tortured until their soul broke under the pain no matter what they begged or offered to do. But no, he could have gotten off the rack at any time. They needed him to break before Cas could rescue him.

 _"So, what would you have done if you got here and I had already broken it?"_ he asked numbly.

" **I would have still dragged you out. Even if you had completely turned into a demon. You are important beyond the breaking of the seal. You are meant to be Michaels vessel when he fights Lucifer, leaving you would make that impossible."**

 _"Wait, vessel?"_ Dean demanded.

" **Angels require a vessel to manifest properly on earth. Without one we would damage our surroundings.**

 _"So, why me for Michael? I wouldn't think an angel would want to be sharing a body with somebody who had turned into a demon,"_ Castiel shook on head again.

" **You are not merely** ** _A_** **vessel. A normal vessel is simply a body that is capable of containing an angels grace, the soul it also contains is mostly inconsequential. But you are a** ** _true_** **vessel. Not only can your body hold Michael, the greatest of the Archangels, but you soul would add greatly to his power."** Dean was quiet for a while after that thinking.

 _"So, my soul – generates enough power to boost an archangel?"_ he finally asked, a plan beginning to takes shape in his mind.

" **Yes, indeed."** The angel answered. Dean smirked to himself,

 _"Well, if it's my soul that generates that power and not my body or something then why can't you use all this extra power of mine to help bust us out of here?"_ Castiel went still then looked blankly down at him with all three heads.

" **But you are Michaels, I cannot use your power, only he can?!"** the angel sounded more than a little shocked by the idea, but Dean plowed on.

 _"Well why not? It's my soul, and my power, if I want you to use it then that's my decision isn't' it?"_

 **"That….."** the angel stared at him, startled. " **That is true."** He agreed hesitantly – thinking it over hard. Was there any particular reason it wouldn't? No, he didn't think so. " **If you are willing to try it, we can. I'm not sure how much of a difference your power will make for me, it's possible your power can only be used by Michael, but we must try something, if we wait to much longer my wings will to be to badly damaged to fly us out of here. "** Dean smirked.

 _"Well then, let's get to work. What do I need to do?"_ he asked. Castiel shifted his grip on the crevice tugged dean smoky form when where it had been resting on his shoulders.

" **You must consent to be used in such a fashion by me, I will do the rest."** Castiel answered.

 _"Uh, ok? Let's do this."_ Dean answered uncertainly. Castiel nodded all three heads. Dean didn't have time to wonder about just how this was going to work before everything went white. Cas shuddered as he pulled the human soul into his grace, it was like swallowing a small star and it all but burnt as he linked it to himself. He had been expecting a fairly great influx of power. Dean was meant to boost an archangel after all. he hadn't stopped however to consider just _how much_ power that realistically was, or what having the soul give it freely with full knowledge of what it was doing would do. Castiel only had a moment to curse before lunging free of the crevice as his grace exploded. The lower levels of Hell shook as light began to leak upward out of the 9th level, the ice below beginning to melt under the blaze of power.

Lucifer felt the massive surge even in the cage, he turned his focus outward pushing hard to get a glimpse outside. What he saw nearly had him loosing focus in shock. Even as he watched a small angel transformed. Four more wings flaring out as the blackened feathers of the first set healed. Archangel.

Lucifer stared. Dumbfounded. Nothing like this had happened before. It was the four of them. That was how it was meant to be. But he didn't feel Fathers power at work here. Just grace…and….a human soul? He focused passed the glare, feeling out the grace. Yes, there was a human soul in there somewhere. But not just any. The righteous man, Michaels vessel. He grimaced as the light began to draw back inward, the angel getting a hold on its new power. If that was what the soul of Michaels vessel could do to an ordinary soldier, what would fighting Michael empowered by that thing be like? He hummed thoughtfully, a terrifying grin crossing his three faces. Well, he would be getting just the same kind of boost from his own vessel, wouldn't he? He settled back to watch, interested to see what the little angel would do with his new power.

Castiel floundered for a moment. Shocked at his new wings. After a moment he got himself straightened out, moving all six wings in sync. He hung in the air marveling at his new form. It wasn't just his wings. He now looked completely like an archangel, his form increased in size until he was only slightly smaller then what he remembered Gabriel looking like. Michael would still be nearly twice as big as him, but this form was nothing to laugh at. He turned his attention inward checking on Dean. The human soul was unconscious for the moment, overwhelmed. Castiel turned his attention back to Hell and looked up. He gave his wings an experimental flap before surging upward with every bit of strength he now held. The shockwave cratering the ice below as he rocked for the surface.

X X X

3 days. Balthazar was beginning to lose hope that Castiel would make it back out of Hell alive, let alone with the righteous mans soul. Almost a year would have passed in hell if he had his math right. Still, they held the gates. It was not an easy task however. Reinforcements had to be called down, as the demons had reacted with astonishing violence to Castiels dive. An apparently unauthorized dive. That was the part that confused him the most. Cas was not the sort of angel to even bend the rules, let alone outright disobeyed a direct order like he had. There was a very short list of reasons in his mind for why Castiel would have done that. One the archangels were lying about not telling him to go then, which made very little sense. Or two, someone higher up had ordered him to go, and well – there was only one being higher then Michael. Which raised the question of why they were kicking up a fuss about it. Father hadn't spoken to any angels but the Archs for thousands of years. Not since shortly after the whole Jesus thing. Shouldn't it be a good thing that he was taking an interest? Especially at such an important time. This was the whole thing that decided whether it was time for the apocalypse or not. It was like that human tradition with the groundhog. If he doesn't see his shadow, two more weeks or winter….or something, he didn't quite remember how it went. If Castiel rescued the righteous man, well – a few more thousand years of _no_ _horrific war_! Who wouldn't want that?

A commotion from the gates drew his attention back from his thoughts. The demons didn't seem to be focused on them as much. Nervous looks downwards tipping off everyone that something was up even before the shockwave blew upward through the gates. Demons were sent flying everywhere, more than a few angels getting knocked around as well. Balthazar weathered the blast with difficulty, rowing his wings hard to stay in position and get a look downward without being in the direct path of another blast.

Had that been the seal breaking? He hoped not, it didn't bode well for Castiel, if it had.

There was a glow radiating deep from within Hell, he observed worriedly. But it wasn't the black and red of Hellfire, not this was the burning white of Grace. The demons had reversed directions lining up the defenses inward. Trying to block the escape rather then hold the gates themselves. Balthazar grinned, he didn't know what little Cas had done but this was _not_ the seal, no, Cas must have gotten the righteous man. Although how that had resulted in a massive blast like that was curious. He called the others back, the garrison forming back up and attacking the panicking demons from behind. Within moments they had the gates themselves, forcing the demons down to the first level. The glow was still growing deep within Hell.

Balthazar strained his senses, trying to feel passed the miasma of pain and suffering that clouded the air to feel how far away Castiel was. It was….the sixth level? How the fuck was he able to sense him from that far down? And actually felt _more_ powerful than normal! What the hell was going on? Farther down he could see demons fleeing into the side tunnels in terror. Whatever was going on was causing a complete route further down no matter what the white and yellows eyes threatened the blacks with. Castiels grace was growing closer now, only the fifth level. He should be able to see him soon, the glow was brighter to, it _had_ to be cas, but what could make him glow like that? A commotion below and to the left on the second level drew his attention and he felt himself go cold. Half a dozen Fallen and at least a hundred yellow eyed demons. Castiel couldn't face that on his own!

A surge of power had him looking down once more to see…

What?

The?

Fuck?

His first terrified thought was **_Lucifer_** before he got a hold of himself. Others weren't faring so well as a number of panicking angels fled the battle. Even in hell he doubted Lucifer's wings would ever turn that shade of black with a burgundy shine. But there was of course someone else down here with wings that color. He just hadn't been a fucking _archangel_ when he'd gone down. What was the world coming to, his little Cassy was an archangel.

" ** _Get back here you idiots!´_** he yelled. " ** _Its Castiel!"_** caustic yells of disbelief answered him.

" ** _NO! He's right!"_** Someone else yelled, within a few moments they had the freaked out garrison reorganized and holding the gates open once more. Balthazar wanted to be more pissed at them, but well, if anyone saw an archangel rising out of hell, who _else_ were they going to assume it was?

The fallen he had spotted earlier along with their demon back up charged with shrieks. Balthazar snorted, unless Cas was somehow faking the archangel thing (highly unlikely) they had about as much chance as a snowflake in a firestorm. This was proven true a moment later as Castiel broke through to the second level and more or less ran them over without even slowing down. Admittedly if Castiel had stopped to fight, he would have had problems, from inexperience if nothing else. But with his sheer size now it was like an eagle getting mobbed by sparrows. He was just too big to take down without an organized attack, not that he was going to sit still long enough for them to manage that.

Sharp sweeps of black wings had Castiel evading the last defenses on the first level in moments and finally shot free of hell. " ** _RETREAT!"_** Uriel called sharply. The angels blurred away at top speed fleeing Hell.

X X X

Castiel just wanted to collapse in a heap somewhere, but settled for catching a strong air current and locking his wings into a glide. Apparently being an archangel – however temporary that may be, did not save him from exhaustion. Balthazar actually landed on his middle head a moment later. **_"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"_** he demanded excitedly, before pausing and examined his form a moment later. " ** _Wait…..did, you didn't get the soul?"_** he asked horrified, not seeing it in his hands. Castiel chucked tiredly.

" ** _I have it, it is the reason for my, I would think temporary, ascension to archangel."_** He answered. Balthazar stared at him.

" ** _You're using the soul as power?"_** Balthazar wasn't sure if he should be impressed or horrified.

" ** _It was his idea, we had become trapped on the 9_** ** _th_** ** _level and end up discussing a number of things while trying to find another way passed. I mentioned how Michael was supposed to be stronger with him, and he pointed out that there wasn't really a reason I couldn't do something similar. I saw no reason why this wouldn't be true, it was his power he can give it to whomever he wishes."_** Balthazar was quiet for a moment.

" ** _That's true."_** He agreed, wings flicking nervously. ** _"Michaels probably not going to like it all the same though, be careful when you report in – their probably going to be weird enough with you being an archangel now."_**

 ** _"It should be fine. I will head up shortly, I just need a few moments."_** Castiel answered tiredly. His wings; although healed from the damage of Hell, ached fiercely. To new for the strain he had put on them to escape Hell. They would no doubt be sore for quite a while. Balthazar nodded dropping off of him to fly alongside.

" ** _Heck of an exit you made little brother."_** He commented, amused. Cas snorted – turning one head to look at him. A head which was easily twice the size of the other angel now.

" ** _Little?"_** he asked mildly. Balthazar laughed and shot ahead, looping through the air like an overexcited fledgling. Cas smiled to himself, glad that the grim countenance that had ruled his brothers features since Deans damnation had been announce was finally gone. He felt Dean's soul stir in his Grace. Finally waking. " ** _Dean_** ** _?"_** he thought to the soul as several angels settled into flight alongside him, most of the Garrison continuing onward to Heaven.

" _What happened?"_ He asked confused, seeing through Castiel's eyes that they were now cruising through blue skies and fluffy clouds.

" ** _You were right, it worked. We escape Hell."_** Dean was shocked silent for a long moment.

" _It…it worked?"_ he answered, dumbfounded. Castiel answered with a purely mental smile.

 ** _"Indeed it did. I severally underestimated how powerful your soul is however."_** He felt Dean Curiosity.

" _What happened?"_ he asked. Rather than speak Castiel merely turned his head to observe his now six wings fanned wide as he glided. " _Why do you have more wings?"_ dean asked, sounding mystified.

" ** _Your power was such that it has changed me into an Archangel. It is likely temporary, once I separate your soul from me it will probably fade."_**

 ** _"_** _Oh, nice."_ Dean went silent, staring out at the blue through the angel's eyes. Castiel wondered at his silence before realizing that this was the first time Dean had seen sunlight in what was likely nearly a decade. Tilting one head he looked down at the earth below. Focusing on the massive forest they flew over. Northern Canada Cas thought absently as Dean watched with rapt attention. They coasted in combinable silence simply watching for nearly an hour before Castiel knew he could put off speaking with Michael no longer. With a sigh he stretched his wings giving a stiff flap to the still sore limbs.

" ** _Dean?"_** he asked, Dean's soul twitched, coming out of the near trance he had fallen into.

" _Oh, uh yeah?"_

" ** _I must return to Heaven and report, after that I will return you to your body. As the seal was not broken you will be able to continue as you were."_** A faint note of amusement colored the angels voice. " ** _Although perhaps you should be careful to avoid deals in the future – as you now know what is at stake if you find yourself in Hell."_** Dean shivered in remembrance of the horrors he had experienced. Castiel turned his attention upwards and with a massive sweep of his now six wings launched himself upward. He outpaced the other angels in moments as they moved to follow. " ** _You should have no issues seeing Heaven while within my Grace, but please tell me if the light begins to harm you – I will shield you if so."_** He commented to Dean as he passed through the barriers that separated Heaven and Earth. Only an angel or a soul with an angel could cross it. A good thing to or humans would have been wondering in all the time since they'd figured out flight.

The light brightened as they continued to climb, the Gates coming into sight. Dean was left in awed silence. No description in any human language could have ever described those gates. The guards hovered nervously at the approach of an Archangel when all of them were supposed to already be in Heaven. Castiel swept his wings forward alighting just before the gates. Several angels approached cautiously, it was perfectly obvious when you stopped to actually look that he was not Lucifer, but he also wasn't an archangel they knew.

" ** _Who are you?"_** the guard asked warily.

" ** _You don't recognize me Shaviel?"_** Castiel asked faintly amused, he _might_ have been holding himself in a slightly ( _slightly)_ dramatic pose. Dean was snickering quietly to himself at the angel's antics. Balthazar fluttered to a stop next to them, hovering. He looked between Castiel and Shaviel for a moment before rolling his eyes.

" ** _Oh stop teasing them Castiel."_** He huffed, his own amusement obvious, he turned to Shaviel. " ** _Castiel gained a, we think, temporary increase in strength when he retrieved the righteous man's soul from hell. He will probably change back sooner or later, but until then he seems to have become an archangel. Odd, I know, but it is him."_** Shaviel looked between them dubiously before nodding.

" ** _It was an extraordinary task to complete alone, I suppose it should be no surprise that Father granted him addition strength to see him safely home."_** Neither Castiel nor Balthazar felt the need to correct Shaviels assumption about the source of the power boost. No need to be stuck here discussing it all week.

" ** _May we proceed then?"_** Castiel asked. Shaviel nodded and moved aside along with the other angels. Castiel spread his wings and took flight once more with a single powerful sweep.

" _Being a little dramatic aren't you?"_ Dean commented. Castiel didn't let his embarrassment at being called out show.

" **Perhaps a little** " he admitted, Dean snorted in amusement.

" _A little drama is good for you, Cas."_ Dean pointed out distractedly, to almost too busy trying to look at everything. Heaven was…strange. Dean thought as he tried to take it all in. it had form and structure while still being seemingly made of light. And while it was light there was also every color he could imagine and quite a few that he didn't have names for as human eyes couldn't normally see them. It was in short, the coolest thing he had ever seen. Castiel continued to fly upward passing through multiple levels till they finally reached the third. Balthazar was still at his side shooing off curious angels as the gossip of what had occurred in Hell to Castiel spread. The third level looked much like the others until they came to a massive wall with another set of gates in them. Another angel, Aziraphale, was standing guard and allowed them through after a moment. Castiel noted absently that the guard was _still_ missing his sword. You'd have thought he'd have found it after a few millennia.

Michael was waiting along with Raphael in the center of The Garden. " _Is this really the Garden of Eden?"_ Dean asked quietly even as Cas settled to the grassy ground under the watchful and shocked gaze of the two archangels.

" ** _Indeed it is. Not many humans have seen it since Adam and Eve."_** He answered before focusing the entirety of his attention on Michael.

" ** _Castiel….how have you become an Archangel? And where is the Righteous man's soul, your mission was reported a success?"_** Michael asked sharply. Castiel winced slightly even with his much greater size he was still dwarfed by the oldest archangel.

" ** _Those two things are connected Commander. "_** Castiel answered promptly. **_"I was able to reach the Righteous man's soul without difficulty and retrieved him with the seal yet unbroken, but there was much difficulty in our escape. We were cut off and there was no way I could fight what seemed to be most of the forces of Hell. The righteous man suggested that we hide in one of the lower tunnels so that they would be forced to split up to search me out, and thus perhaps clear the way enough for our escape. I found a relatively safe spot on the ninth level and we were forced to hide there for many months."_** Cas faltered a bit here, uncertain as to how to explain just what he had done. " ** _I discussed many things with the Righteous man and told him of his purpose as your vessel and that as he was different then a normal vessel his soul was said to be able to make you stronger. He asked why, if his soul possessed such power, I could not use it to help us escape Hell."_** Michael and Raphael exchanged a look at this that Castiel couldn't quiet interpret, but he sensed Dean tense slightly, his previous almost childlike glee at the Garden turning more wary as he caught the look. Castiel plowed onward, stopping in his explanation now would just make them question his honesty. " ** _I saw no reason why this would not be true, but argued that as your vessel I could not use that power, but he stated that it was his power to give to whomever he chose and if he wished to allow me to use to help us then he would… I agreed and with his permission attempted to barrow his strength. I….did not expect what occurred. Although I feel my transformation is likely temporary – when I release the Righteous man's soul I should think I will revert to my original form."_** There, finished, Castiel thought with relief. Michael was silent for a long moment thinking.

" ** _The crime against my vessel aside, you disobeyed orders and went into Hell before I told you to."_** Michael accused harshly. Castiel could only stare blankly at him, utterly confused.

" ** _But. Father spoke to me, and told me to go. So I went."_** Castiel countered. " ** _He did not tell you this?"_** Michael went dead still at this. Raphael hissed in shock.

 _"You're an angel…what's so weird about God talking to you?"_ Dean asked worriedly.

" ** _Father has spoken only to the archangels for many thousands of years now. For Father to personally order me to go when I did was odd, but he_** _did."_ Cas answered defensively. Dean snorted.

" _I don't doubt you Cas, but I think they do."_ Dean answered as Raphael finally got over his shock.

" ** _YOU LIE!"_** The Archangel snarled. Michael started slightly coming out of his dumbfounded daze to look sharply as Raphael. Castiel stared at Raphael in shock. How could he _possibly_ accuse him of lying about something like that!

" ** _Raphael! Silence!"_** Michael snapped before looking back at Castiel. " ** _You claim that Father spoke to you?"_** he demanded. Castiel merely nodded dumbly.

" ** _I could not have mistaken anything for Fathers voice, it was Father who spoke to me."_** Castiel agreed tartly. Dean was getting worried, his life as a hunter had trained him well to know when a situation stank, and when to get the fuck out of dodge. And his instincts were screaming at him to run. This was wrong. Something was _really_ wrong here.

" ** _You must be mistaken."_** Michael finally said. " ** _Father would not have ordered you to go, you have disrupted Fate. Prophecy dictated that the Righteous man would break in Hell beginning the battle."_** Annnd there it was Dean thought with a mental curse. Castiel starred at Michael horrified and confused.

" ** _But, Father told me to go! I was able to save him – so it is not meant to be yet!"_**

 ** _"Whoever you heard was not Father. You have disobeyed orders and disrupted the prophecy, you will be punished and the Righteous man's soul returned to Hell to break the seal."_**

 ** _"_** _NOT FUCKING LIKELY_!" Dean snarled, Castiel started in surprise at Dean yell. Having almost forgotten about the righteous mans soul in his shock. " _There's an easy way to end this fucking debate! Tell them to go ask God if he told you to go!"_ Castiel blinked before focusing back on Michael and demanding as much. The Archangels stared at his audacity.

" ** _We already know your lying! There is no need!"_** Raphael countered harshly drawing his blade.

" _This is wrong. Their lying."_ Dean snapped to Castiel.

" ** _What? How can you know that?"_** The angel asked, mystified.

 _"Humans are good at lying, we have to be. I know when someone is lying to me and those to idiot's aren't very good at it."_

" ** _What? But…"_**

 _"look. God told you to go, right? You_ _ **know**_ _this."_

 ** _"Well, yes."_** He answered while taking a wary step backwards as Raphael prowled forward a few steps.

" _God gave you the order the prevented the apocalypse. These two want to cause it. For some reason Gods not here to order them to stop. I have no idea what the deal with that is but part of this is pretty clear."_

 ** _"It is?"_**

 ** _"_** _God gave you the order that kept me from breaking. It pretty heavily implies that he_ _ **doesn't**_ _want it._ _ ****_

 _These two are ordering you otherwise… so who are you going to listen to? God? Or Michael?"_

" ** _But…why would Michael?"_**

 _"I don't know, but he wouldn't be the first Archangel to turn on God, now would he? So make a choice Cas. God? Or Michael?"_

 _"_ _ **God."**_

 ** _"_** _Then_ _ **run."**_

X X X

Balthazar was waiting at the gates to the Garden, discussing just where Aziraphale could have possibly left his blade with the flustered angel. (Balthazar was pretty sure he knew where it had gone, but it was funny to make the other angel twitch.) When the explosion sounded from the Garden. They both moved to enter and find out what was going on when Castiel rocketed out of the Garden knocking them both silly. Balthazar took a moment to figure out the spinning scenery long enough to realize out that Castiel had grabbed him on the way passed.

" ** _What's going on?!"_** he demanded. Cas looked down at him hurriedly.

" ** _I disobeyed orders before and went into Hell early because Father told me to. For some reason Michael and Raphael refuse to believe this and won't ask Father and told me they would send the Righteous man back to Hell to break the seal because that was the Prophecy."_** He explained in a rush. Balthazar stared in shock. What. The fuck. ****

**_"But that's…"_** he countered in shock. Castiel looked down at him, his expression more than a little panicked.

" ** _I don't know what's going on, but Fathers order prevented the apocalypse and they wish to cause it. The Righteous man said to Run. We cannot figure out what's going on if I'm dead and he is in Hell."_**

 ** _"THEY WERE GOING TO KILL YOU!"_** Balthazar squawked in outrage. A moment later they heard Michael calling to everyone in Heaven. Proclaiming Castiel a traitor. Ordering his death or capture and the retrieval of the Righteous man's soul from him. Castiel actually cursed. " ** _Cas…"_**

" ** _You cannot be seen with me, find out what's going on Balthazar! I will try and keep the Righteous man safe and learn what I can on Earth."_** With that Castiel let go of the other angel as they rounded a turn. Balthazar nearly slammed into a barrack but righted himself just in time. He caught sight of Castiel in time to see nearly thirty Seraphs try and attack him. Castiel dodged knocking several back with a wing before bolting. Balthazar could only watch helplessly as his oldest friend was forced to flee Heaven. He would get to the bottom of this. Castiel was not the sort of angel to ever even consider lying. Something was very wrong in Heaven.

X X X

Castiel had nearly reached the Gates when Michael caught up with him. Dean shouted warning was the only thing that kept him alive. The blade missing by inches. Castiel drew his own blade and parried the second strike, managing- barely, to hold back Michaels blade. He took a moment to marvel at his new found strength. To be able to hold off Michael, however temporarily. Michael snarled and lashed out with his free hand. Castiel tried to twist out of the way, but wasn't fast enough. The hand plunged into his chest wrapping around Deans enraged soul – and tearing him free.

Neither of them was expecting Dean's smoky form to slip free of Michaels grasp the instant he was separated from Castiels Grace and lunge at Michaels central face. His screech was more out of surprise then pain when Dean did his level best to gouge one of his eyes out. The distraction was enough for Castiel who twisted free and leapt away, he hesitated looking back at Dean as Michael tried to pry the human's soul off his face without actually damaging him.

" _GO! They can't afford to kill me! Get out of here!"_ Dean yelled back at him. Castiel hesitated still, he couldn't just leave Dean behind he _knew_ what they were going to do to him. " _GO!"_ Castiel closed his eyes and turned away with a screech of frustrated despair before lunging through the Gate. Six wings beating hard as he threw himself at the ground below. Behind him Dean clung on until he was sure Castiel had made it over the edge and jumped before letting go and shooting down the archangels back. Michael growled and tried to grab him only for Dean to yank on the feathers of his lower wing before hitting the 'ground' if you could really call it that and dashing for the Gate as well. Two more angels tried to grab him, but he'd gotten plenty of practice while in Hell with Cas. Nobody was getting ahold of him unless he damn well wanted them to! He reached the Gates just as Michael recovered from his feather pulling (that must _really_ hurt) Dean thought absently. When an angel lunged out of seemingly nowhere next to the gate and snagged him.

But instead of dragging him back the angel rocketed through the Gate and downward. " _Who the fu.."_

 _"_ _ **I am Graniel."**_ The angel answered shortly. " ** _I heard what Castiel said to Balthazar and I believe him. Now be quiet and let me fly!"_** Dean obligingly shut up.

X X X

What seemed like eons later Dean finally dug his way free of his coffin. He didn't blame the angel for making him do it himself, he'd been pressed for time as it was. Resurrecting someone apparently took a certain amount of time and concentration that he'd barely had. Graniel had told him that once he was done he was going to tear his Grace out and become human. So he should be safe from the others, but they likely wouldn't hear from him again, he wouldn't remember anything.

Dean fell gasping in the grass for a moment, his body felt like lead after so long as a literal free spirit. With a groan he hauled himself to his feet, and ignoring the flattened trees around him, set off in search of civilization.

Nearly on the other side of the country Castiel finally made contact with his vessel and gained permission before setting out in search of Dean having heard about his escape via Graniel.

Not far from Dean a certain Archangel turned Trickster had been staring blankly into space in dumbfounded shock for the past few hours as hope turned to amused confusion and then to horror. He closed his eyes thinking hard before setting off in search of Castiel.

X X X

Quetzal – well that's then end of another of my what-if's this is indeed finished, however! If you wish to take this, whether the idea or the whole thing and continue it – be my guest. Just tell me! That way I can read it!

Now just like angel with a shot gun, I may come back to this after I've finished As above, As below, but it is meant to stand as is.

\- Angels that appear by name according to, 'a dictionary of angels'

 ** _Graniel – an angel serving under Anael_**

 ** _Shaviel – guard of the first heaven_**

 ** _Aziraphale - you really need to ask? Shame on you! Read Good Omens!_**


End file.
